As the method of production of a vinyloxy group-containing polymer, the method of using different types of polymerizable monomers having cationic polymerizable groups of vinyloxy groups and radical polymerizable groups of acrylic acid ester groups in their molecules so as to first perform radical polymerization is known (for example, see PLT 1).